HHS/NIH will provide funding to the HSS/OGHA in support of the Secretary and the Department's strategic engagement in the global policy arena for science, public health and social/family issues, and to achieve the U.S. Govemment's foreign-policy objectives related to health, development, research, and the prevention and control of disease. HHS/OGHA is the Secretary's focal point of coordination for these activities, induding Presidential and Secretrial Initiatives. The HHS/OGHA assessment is based on the increasing intersections between domestic and international work at HHS Operating Divisions. The assessment supports OGHA's role in the Department's expanding dialogue with foreign Governments and multilateral organizations on a range of policy and programmatic objectives, induding, but not limited to, the challenges of import safety and implementing eftiveective regulatory systems, the need to clear foreign bureaucratic hurdles for our research and development investments, the lmportance of innovation in health, and the role of public and private partners in strengthening health care. This also includes support of Health Attaches strategically located in U.S. Embassies and Missions around the globe, the costs for which, including Embassy security and infrastructure costs, have risen in recent years.